fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Land Spoiler
Heart Land Spoiler NOTE: Just follow the red message box under your My Setup image for all of these steps.. and you should progress as "fast as possible". When the level is released traveling to Heart Land, the multi-pole Heartworm will attack the Heart Coral upon arrival, which releases a bunch of toxic oil you need to clean up. You'll need to get the Rocket Skimmer from Earl by traveling to Sans Culpra. Just follow the red alert box under your My Setup image. Once in Sans Culpra, Earl will offer to borrow you the Rocket Skimmer for free then travel back to Heart Land. You'll have 3 options when you arrive for how you choose to be with the skimming.. (Cautious=~20 minutes, Moderate=15-25 mins. Aggressive=5 to 35 mins for skimming). In order to improve the water visibility, you'll need to do this three times as there is lots of oil still to clean up.. so the reef can get some natural sunlight. After the 2nd skim, the intake valve breaks. You must head to Waterport to borrow Earl's Welding Kit, from his mistress to weld it back together. You have the option of reading the Welding Manual to weld it (20 mins) rr to just go for it (5-35 mins). After welding it, return to Heart Land to skim the last of the oil. Once complete, you'll hand back the Rocket Skimmer to Earl (no travel needed) and Chapter #10 of Saving Lucidia will unlock! Now you can start fishing in Heart Land! You'll need to complete the Lost Weapons treasures first and hand then in twice.. (Chapter #11) and do the same with Brave Bones collection. (Chapter #12). Then you'll need to catch the Heartworm (currently unreleased). According to Joe, it will be released in a couple weeks to help space out things. By The Steps NOTE: Just follow the red message box under your My Setup image for all of these steps.. and you should progress as fast as possible. 1) Start off in Coral Lobby, when the level is released travel immediately to Heart Land. 2) The Heartworm will attack the Heart Coral upon arrival, which releases a bunch of toxic oil you need to clean up. You'll need to get the Rocket Skimmer from Earl in Sans Culpra. Just follow the red alert box under your My Setup image. 3) Once in Sans Culpra, Earl will offer you the Rocket Skimmer for free. Borrow it, travel back to Heart Land. 4) Click the button that says to Start Skimming, you'll have 3 options for how aggressive you want to be with the skimming.. (Cautious=~20 minutes, Moderate=15-25 minutes. Aggressive=5 to 35 minutes for skimming) 5) You'll need to improve the water visibility, yet again, as there is lots of oil still to clean up.. so the reef can get some natural sunlight. You'll be given the same 3 options as in #4. 6) While you're skimming, the intake valve breaks. You need to head to Waterport to weld back the part together. You don't want Earl to find out, since you're borrowing it. So you're lent Earl's Welding Kit, from his mistress. You have two options: Read the Welding Manual and then attempt to weld it.. takes 20 minutes. Or to just go for it.. which takes 5-35 minutes. 7) After welding it, you'll be required to skim the last of the oil, so you can begin fishing in Heart Land. You'll have the same three options as in #4. 8) Once complete, you'll need to hand back the Rocket Skimmer to Earl. Chapter #10 of Saving Lucidia has been unlocked! Start fishing in Heart Land! 9) You'll need to collect the Lost Weapons treasures, and hand them in twice.. (Chapter #11) 10) You'll need to collect the Brave Bones treasures and hand them in twice. (Chapter #12) 11) Then you'll need to catch the multi-pole, max level Heartworm. This hasn't yet been released. It will be released in a couple weeks to help space out things. EDITOR'S NOTE Most of these steps were put in place due to the opening of Heartland. It is designed merely as a delay before the massive onslaught of FISH NOW! requests being sent by the "sheer increase in the number of" wranglers who arrive when any new area or new fish is released. When there isn't a random element to delay others, a long period of "white screens" occur caused by the lags of the server being overwhelmed by everyone sending the same request at the same time. So basically, there's just TOO MANY PEOPLE for FW's servers to handle everyone clicking the same thing! (this isn't the right answer, but until there's a fix - it's a part of the game.) If your refreshing your link, it still counts as a cast unless you run into a treasure chest CAPCHA or a predator stops to make you pick a option on how to deal with it. It would be wise to use at least 3-4 skips before entering Heart Land for the first time with at least a Lv 50 pole (Recommended Lv 53 pole, or Lv 51 w/ RLC/FLC) as you'll be waiting awhile. While shuttling between regions and waiting for skimmings to complete, or parts to repair, you will not get a chance to fish in other regions. When the initial barrage of players first entered into Heart Land in hopes of catching a fish first for the Top 100, they ALSO had to wait a long time. While the reasons this was done may vary based on who you ask, the results were very different based on the choices each person picked, and some players got luckier than others. You could pick the first choice of 20 minutes wait each time, and have to wait 80 minutes, which is the safest choice. The middle choice (15-25) offers 10 minutes more & 10 minutes less than the fastest/slowest aggressive choice and would add/subtract 15 minutes if you got the best/worst possibility compared to. You could have gotten extremely lucky with aggressive and wait 5 minutes each time, and only have waited 20 minutes, but you also could have waited a maximum of 140 minutes (or 2 hours & 20 minutes)! People felt different regarding this, causing many much frustration amongst wranglers especially on the forums but also made it exciting to see who would get to fish first. The first person to arrive using love chum would easily be able to catch the first of 6 fish (two Level 50 fish & a Level 53 fish per pole) however the Gramma fish was released late. Whether this was story-line related, a simple error/bug, or a move made to keep the "zero day" wrangler from catching them all may never be known. Category:Heart Land Category:Chapter